Bittersweet
by FeyFaerie
Summary: With blood so filthy, she would not be granted anything, not even the choice to fully despise her circumstances. Warning, dark.


**Based on the scene at Malfoy Manor, in which Bellatrix... interrogates Hermione. (Why was this not pounced upon?)**

**Partly for Gamma Orionis, for telling me to do it myself. XD**

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Hearing Ron's furious protests, and Harry's controlled fuming as they were dragged away to be held in the cellar, Hermione struggled for composure. Fear was exactly what this horrible room of people were waiting for her to show, and she wasn't counting on giving them the satisfaction.  
She kept up the brave, expressionless façade, for all of about thirty seconds. Then she heard Bellatrix's coarse and oddly musical exaggerated whisper.

"Leave her with me. Alone. Some privacy please? I'll get her to tell me. Chop chop! I SAID OUT!"

As Bellatrix shooed her fellow Death Eaters out of the room along with her sister, amidst her usual insane cackling. Then the door slammed shut with a resounding thud. Hermione shivered violently.  
She kept her silence until Bellatrix returned, and expected her continue firing questions nonstop. Instead, she cried out in pain and surprise, as she was dragged to the floor by her hair.

"Make all the noise you want, they'll be expecting it anyway."

Hermione was not reassured. She tensed, awaiting the cruciatus curse that never came. Instead, the same bony hands grabbed hold of her hair, and she gasped as Bellatrix's fairly insubstantial weight forced her back against the hard floor. She looked up in terror at the witch straddling her.

"I d-don't know! P-please le-," Hermione sobbed, before she was cut off by Bellatrix's blade tracing patterns on her throat.

"You are filthy. You do not deserve to be questioned with any kind of dignity. When you leave here you will be broken... Are you frightened?"

Unable to answer coherently, Hermione teetered on the edge of blacking out. Only the fear of having the others tortured in her place kept her eyes wide open. She whimpered as Bellatrix pressed closer to her, twitched as the dark, wiry hair brushed across her face as Bellatrix nestled against her neck. Her relief when the older witch reclined was short-lived.

"_Crucio."_

As Hermione's screams echoed throughout the building, Bellatrix did not bother to contain her delight.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

She sobbed harder, hearing Ron's voice full of desperation.

"It seems the blood traitor is quite afraid for you," Bellatrix remarked with some amusement.

"How typical, though he is right to be. _Crucio._"

She clapped, and knelt down beside Hermione, panting heavily.

"You see, I like watching you in pain… you are such a sweet thing, filthy blooded though you are."

"I have nothing to give you! You can torture me until I am as bitter and twisted as you, but I will never have anything to say to you!" Wincing, Hermione spoke with difficulty, and Bellatrix could not help but admire how lovely her pain-filled, rasping voice was.

How she would enjoy punishing this girl for her very nature.

"Oh, you are wrong on that account, mudblood, I think I can find things to take from you."

Hermione shook under her gaze, all pretence of fearlessness abandoned. Bellatrix flung herself, once again upon Hermione, yanking back her head by her hair, to expose her neck.

"Almost as dirty as your blood girl, but I suppose your efforts to evade us for so long must have taken some toll. Besides, it is… appropriate."

"What? You can't possibly care abou- what exactly are you doing!" Hermione cried, trying to writhe out from beneath her.

Ignoring her, Bellatrix simply twitched her wand once, before strapping it back to her waist. Hermione's wrists were now bound. Too frightened to speak, her eyes darted about like a frightened animal, and no better than one, in Bellatrix's eyes. She watched with pleasure as the girl's brown eyes eventually made contact with Bellatrix's, huge with fear, while her own were dark with excitement.

She let out a mewl of fear, and regretted it instantly. She would have preferred fury to the expression that had spread across the Death Eater's gaunt features now.

_Lust. _Knowing that Hermione had recognised it, only encouraged her.

"Are you scared now?" She practically whispered the question into Hermione's mouth, as she mockingly brushed their lips together.

"I- aren't you _married? _How exactly will this-" Hermione was cut off again, by her own shocked agony.

Bellatrix bit down on her arm, hard, and realised her mistake as Hermione's foot connected with her. Her shin would surely bruise!

"How dare you! Filthy slut!" Bella shrieked, eyes bulging. She hastened to magically restrain Hermione at the ankles, and just below the knees.

"Try anything like that again, and next time it will be your neck! And the rope will keep getting tighter… slowly… or should I just paralyze you? Though that would be counter-productive… and not at all as fun…"

She seemed to be weighing up her options, either that or she'd completely forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. Then, apparently dismissing her concerns, she leant in again, and bit down just below Hermione's collar bone. Hermione half wished she'd been gagged, at least then her ears wouldn't hurt too, with the sounds of her own screams burning into them.

"NOOO! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Bellatrix withdrew, laughing madly, glorying in the sound of Ron's fear.

"Perhaps we should make him watch…"

"_No._" Hermione gasped horrified. Knowing this would only provoke her, she tried desperately to calm her voice.

"Wouldn't you prefer this to be… private?" Her voice still shook, and she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming again. She tasted blood.

"But of course…" Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"While you do not deserve the dignity of privacy, his presence might detract from my… pleasure." She laughed again, seeing Hermione stiffen at the word.

She crushed her lips against Hermione's, then leaned back to glimpse her reaction. With another brief wave of her wand, the bonds around Hermione's knees loosened, and Bellatrix moved one lace-clad thigh between Hermione's legs.

She smirked as Hermione pressed her lips tightly together to keep from reacting. She closed the space between their hips, and began to torture Hermione's neck with her tongue and teeth, leaving a trail of bruises, as she tore open the girl's jacket.

Helpless, tears ran down Hermione's face as Bellatrix continued to ravage her body and her clothing.  
Foolishly thinking she was being given a reprieve as Bellatrix retreated slightly, she closed her eyes with a groan as she felt slim fingers hook through the belt loops of her jeans.

"Muggle clothing. You are past being even pitied." Bellatrix spoke as if she knew pity.

Still, with as little as Hermione had eaten on the time they had been on the run, Bellatrix had no trouble pushing the disdained garment past Hermione's hips, and down to her shins.  
Enjoying the shivers Hermione gave at the sudden exposure, Bellatrix purred as she leant forward and pulled down her underwear too.

"Please-," The word was ripped from Hermione as she fought not to react. _Behave or it's Ron in here, getting tortured because of your lack of self-control._

"Oh? Now you're begging? Is there an indignity you filthy blooded abominations won't sink to? Tell me, what's your rush…?" Bellatrix devoured her body with half-closed eyes, breathing heavily.

Hermione couldn't repress her shudder at the sight of Bellatrix evidently enjoying herself.

"What's the matter girly? Aren't you used to this? I imagine travelling with two men would have given you quite a bit of practice in being subservient! Then again, maybe even _they_ have their sights set on someone more worthy!"

Hermione snarled at this, and Bellatrix looked triumphant.

"I've touched a nerve! Oh, and look at this _fire!_ You will not keep _that_ for very long!"

Pulling her own corsets open, Bellatrix stretched her slight frame along Hermione's immobile form, and ran her hands along the younger witch's body.

Hermione cried silently, detesting herself for being unable to fully reject her circumstances. Because truth be told, part of her ached to be touched like this, to be stroked, and held. Fighting for so long had worn her down, and she secretly longed for closeness, of any kind.

Bellatrix smiled poisonously at her, before kissing her, roughly, and biting Hermione's lips, beating her to it. Her hands wandered gradually south, and Hermione struggled not to panic.

"Relax. Or don't, it hardly matters to me. It won't stop me either way." More laughter.

Those words sent ice into Hermione's veins, she had never had so little control over what happened to her in her entire life, and strong though she was, she fought to keep from fainting.

Bellatrix stroked a path up Hermione's inner thigh, stroked gently back, and then scratched her way back up, drawing blood. Hermione flinched, but was unable to keep from watching, fascinated, even when Bellatrix followed up the claw marks with her tongue, cleaning up the very slight amount of blood. She finally closed her eyes when Bellatrix reached the top. She could look at the pain, but she could not stand to watch herself find pleasure in this.

A small, slightly pointed tongue tickled her, then she felt it push a little inside her. The unexpected warmth made her shift back, but Bellatrix's hands gripped her hips, holding her in place, and allowing Bellatrix's tongue to enter further. She drew back, delighted at the shameful moan she elicited from Hermione.

Hermione cringed, she had not liked the feeling of the warm intrusion leaving her, and she knew her disappointment had shown. She didn't feel abandoned for long however, Bellatrix kissed her roughly, leaving the taste on her lips, and moved downwards again, this time, pushing what remained of Hermione's clothing upward, to reveal her stomach. She kissed gently downwards, leaving a wet trail from her navel to her groin, and smirked upwards at Hermione, who was still watching her.

"I see you've pretty much had to forgo grooming, on the run? No matter…" She retrieved her wand again, and with one wave, Hermione felt a sudden chill, as the patch of short brown hair left her. She cried out unexpectedly as Bellatrix saw fit to also leave a few, small cuts down there. Tears sprung to her eyes, as Bellatrix lapped up the blood, and then began to relentlessly tease Hermione's clitoris, earning a high pitched whine from her.

"Sto-stop! Please!" Hermione pleaded, writhing on the floor.

"Begging suits you, mudblood." Bellatrix remarked smartly.

"But I shan't indulge you, I'm not stopping, and you will break." Hermione sobbed desperately at the refusal, but it was followed by little barely controlled gasps as Bellatrix resumed her unorthodox torture.

"Now..." Bellatrix's eyes glittered as she hoiked her skirts up around her waist. She wasn't wearing underwear, and typically, she was immaculately groomed. Hermione looked up, doubtfully.

"Return the favour." She'd moved, and her thighs were surrounding Hermione's frightened face.

"I- what?"

"Oh, a selfish one are you? I hardly thought one of your stature could afford to be! Well it isn't that hard to figure out _dearie_, play along, or maybe I drag your boyfriend down there, in here. Speaking of, shouldn't he wonder why you are so quiet now…? He surely hasn't given you up for dead, but perhaps you would like him to see you now, for reassurance?"

"I don't know what to do!"

"_Imperio."_

And suddenly, Bellatrix was laughing, more than ever, shrieking in delight as she posed above Hermione, who was dutifully sucking and licking Bellatrix as she desired, without argument. She arched back in ectasy, but having had her fill, she stopped, abruptly.

"Oh, but you must see yourself…"

She lifted the curse, and far too suddenly, Hermione was freezing, hurting and terrified all over again. Shame painted her face crimson, and tears ran down her cheeks at the awareness of her own actions.

Bellatrix wasn't done. Her fingers moved swiftly between Hermione's legs, and one worked it's way inside her. She whimpered, tensing, but Bellatrix had no intention to cause pain this way. It would make her goal more difficult. The finger she had inserted moved skilfully in and out of her, while the palm of Bellatrix's other hand pushed and rubbed against Hermione's clit. She moved mercilessly, while Hermione's pleas got breathier, and less coherent.

Leaving one hand between the girl's legs to tease her, and to carry out both tasks, Bellatrix moved so that her face was by Hermione's ear. She knew the girl was nearing the edge, against her will.

"And I'll wager you thought you were better than a dirty blooded whore. And I thought mudbloods were good for absolutely nothing at all. Guess we were both wrong on one account." With that, she bit down on Hermione's earlobe, and suckled teasingly, as Hermione bit back a scream, not very successfully.

She tried desperately not to feel, but even as she did, she reached her peak. Her hips bucked, against her will, and as her vision clouded with pleasure, the last thing she saw before it was all over, was Bellatrix' expression. Victory.

"Do you have anything to say to me now?"

And even as the sounds of fighting in the next room caused Bellatrix to leap away in alarm, and run to see the cause, and Hermione managed to miraculously struggle out her bonds, pull the remnants of her clothes back into place, even as Harry and Ron rushed in, and the face of a familiar house elf appeared, pulling them all to safety, and even as she was bundled into a dressing gown, and pulled into the warmth, which was the next thing she was aware of, she knew, in a way, that Bellatrix had won.

She was broken.

* * *

**Macabre enough for you?  
****Getting into Bella's head is weird.**

**Lemme know whatcha think. (:**


End file.
